Love Makes Me Sick
by FyiXXX
Summary: Happened after a love sick witch,Raven woke up with guys around her falling for her?What was happening?Now a Rob,BB,Cy,RedX,Aqua,Speedy,Slade,Mas,Menos,Fang and Rae triangle.You'll never know who'll fall for her next. STOPPED Writing.
1. Prologue

Hey, I'm new here so go easy on me will you?

If you like Raven, this is for you. Can't decide on which guy is best for her? RedX, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, etc.? well, here…you simply have ALL!! Watch out for them in…

* * *

**Prologue: Love makes Me sick::**

'Titans Go!'

The Teen Titans scattered after Robin's signal. Robin…Batman's assistant now on his own but still with the title Boy Wonder. Slick black mask and signature costume. Many people often wondered what lies behind that mask. Swift and agile, using his gadgets and skills to help him, he is the leader of the Teen Titans.

Robin leaped over the enemy and swung one of his explosive gas boomerangs. Instantly, the team knew what must be done. A blue canon blasted through the smoke. A scream was heard.

'Boo-yah!' an enthusiastic voice yelled.

'Way you go Cyborg!' a green creature also dressed in spandex ran over to Cyborg. 'You canon's never fail you ever!'

'Hi five!' Cyborg raised a hand. Cyborg…half human half robot. His canon attached arm and strength had contributed very well to the team. Not to mention slight leaedership qualities when Robin's not around. Next to him, an enthusiastic green alien that can transform himself to any animal. Known usually for his humorous character and previous member of the Doom Patrol.

'Hahha.' A high pitched voice squealed. 'You can't catch me!' A female figure rose from the drifting smoke.

'Love will prevail!' a pink wand crafted with hearts and laces glowed pink out of the smoke. Pink lasers started blasting out of its giant heart shaped diamond sitting at its top.

'Watch out!' another alien zoomed over and scooped Robin of his feet as the laser could have nearly cut him into two.

'Thanks Star.' Robin thanked the female alien gratefully. 'We need to have some kind of diversion. Star…'

Starfire nodded. A beautiful alien from a distant planet, she came to Earth to escape from the lizard-like aGordanians before. Still clueless about the new planet she's on yet most sensitive of the group. Now, she's a permanent member of the Teen Titans. Known for her super strength and star bolts. She has long auburn hair and bright green eyes. She also has a slender figure and is tall.

Starfire tossed Robin onto the enemy unaware. 'Gotcha!'

Robin managed to land on top of the enemy. 'Get off me!' The enemy began shooting out sparks aimlessly.

'Watch out!' another voice shouted. Sparks were aiming for Beastboy. He stared blankly towards the in coming sparks. Before he knew it, a car surrounded with black energy was in front of him. 'I…I…'

A dark sorceress descended from the building. Clad with a dark blue cloak and leotard, she was no doubt Raven. Daughter of Trigon who once nearly had dominated the earth, she still remains almost a mystery to the group. She is well known to be an 'ice Queen' as publicists say because of her dark telekinetic powers.

'Thanks Raven.' Beastboy laughed sheepishly. Raven only nodded.

Robin was still on this female enemy. Finally she aimed for Robin's head. Luckily he managed to dodge it. Suddenly a pair of pink gloved hands grabbed Robin. 'Hello Robin darling.' A hand slowly caressed his cheek.

The smoke was gone. In front of him stood a slender female dressed in a pink laced dress with a heart choker and bracelets. Not to mention her long blonde hair let loose only supported by a heart shaped clip. She finally drew Robin closer and closer to her lips. Robin could only stare at the sight of it. At one glance he could have tossed some explosive onto her but when he stared at those blue eyes, he began drifting away as if he was hypnotized.

Starfire emerged out of the dumpster she was hiding. She immediately felt anger taking over her as she saw that sight. 'GET OFF of HIM!!' she began charging towards the female with starbolts fully charged.

The enemy's eyes widen in shock as she realized she was knocked off her position by Starfire. 'HOW DARE YOU! No one messes with the Goddess of Love!' She began casting some enchantment onto Starfire. Starfire began seeing swirling hearts circling around her. Soon, she began to feel dizzy.

'Starfire!' Cyborg screamed as he tried aiming for the claimed 'Goddess of Love' but she was too far and was flying around in every direction. 'Damn! Beast boy!'

Just as Beast Boy raised a thumbs up, he sense a dark figure zooming at top speed over him. Raven was already charging towards Love.

'I will not let you go.' Raven hissed as her eyes glowed white and a black aura surrounded her, letting out a giant raven.

As Love laughed as she saw Starfire collapsing to the ground helplessly, she suddenly realized a black raven charging towards her. Her eyes widened…before she could react…

The raven had zoomed over her head which she managed to dodge but the next…before she knew it, a pair of arms grabbed her around the waist and pinned her to the ground. As she was ambushed on, she felt the tip of her wand, her source of power slipped away from her fingertips. 'Noooooo!!!'

Crash!

The glowing heart from the wand shattered into pieces like glass. Starfire was no longer bounded by the orbs. 'What have you done!' Love screamed as she tried getting off Raven. 'Do you know what it can do!!'

'Shut up you!' Raven snapped in her usual tone. 'You can yap all you like in jail.'

As Raven turned towards the shattered glass, a pink ash-like substance emerged and heading towards Raven's way. 'What the…' before she could react, the substance turned into smoke wrapping around her. For a moment, she could breathe, she could speak. It lifted her off the ground and soon, the substance zoomed right into her body.

'Argh!' Love scampered away from the scene as she whistled. Beastboy rushed towards Raven. 'Raven! What's going on?'

Cyborg approached Robin and Starfire who were regaining consciousness. 'Beastboy, go ahead!' Beastboy nodded as he morphed into a cheetah as he approached Raven.

As he realized Raven was still in mid-air, he morphed into a monkey only to jump on her before all the mysterious substance could reach for her. He held onto her as he landed back to his original self. He began shaking her lightly hoping to wake her up.

'Raven. Wake up!' Beastboy shook harder.

'She's getting away!' Robin managed to yell as he saw Love zooming away with a horse-pulled carriage made of clouds.

Cyborg stared as Love drifted further and further away from sight. 'Let her go for now.' He said flatly. 'Come on! Get Starfire and Raven back to the Tower!' She hinted as Starfire was still unconscious and so was Raven.

'Got it!' Beasboy saluted. 'But…what just happened there?'

**END Chapter

* * *

**

Yea, how was it? Go easy on me like I said alright? Reviews appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1: Love on the Loose

Another chapter!!! Yay! What this the story that came up from my mind! The randomness. But anyway, it's not all that random. It's proper random! So…enjoy!

This chapter…funny stuff will happen. Don't bother about weird pairings alright? Endure it because Raven is going to be swarmed with nothing but…BOYS!!!

* * *

**Love Makes me Sick:**

**Chapter 1: Love on the Loose**

(Raven's POV)

'come on Rae…'

Sounds…light…voices calling my name…It was like muffled cries all becoming clear. My vision grew clearer and so was those voices. Suddenly all the memories came back to me. I was fighting that Love Goddess!

My eyes shot wide open. Where Am I?!

'Rae! You're awake!' a familiar voice shouted.

My first thoughts were that Cyborg was by my side but it was not him…he was the only one who called me Rae. It was Robin.

'robin...'I said as I rubbed by head. It was still painful. I tried not to look too pitiful or weak. It's just embarrassing. My voice was soft though. 'wha-'

'Shhhh…' Robin pressed his finger towards my lips. 'you need some rest.'

I was slightly taken a back at first. He just touched me? It felt weird. I couldn't help myself but to stare at him…long and hard. 'Robin…are you feeling alright?' I had my voice a little too raised.

I lay in the medical bay of the Tower. I examined the place carefully in case this was some kind of prank. My senses were working well. This really was the Titans Tower and this really was Robin. I finally turned back to Robin who was…staring at me back!

It was no ordinary stare! He was staring at ME in most dreamy eyes! I could tell even though it was behind his mask. But one thing is for sure, he was smiling in an awkward way, at ME! Funny though, it was the same way he had always smiled at Starfire! Wait! Oh no…No way!

Before I knew it he was drawing closer and closer towards my bed. He looked as if he was cornering me!!

'Robin! What are You Doing!' I tensed up and grew stiff. I guessed I had lost my cool.

He drew closer and closer. Soon I could feel his breath inches away from mine and his body leaning against mine. His lips started coming closer to mine. I stared with wide open eyes. I was probably just too shocked to move. For a moment there thoughts surged through my mind.

I did like him but not to this extend! 'no Robin…'

I intended to scream but… 'AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!'

I opened my eyes. That wasn't me it was…Starfire! She stood at the door way, a hand clamped in her mouth. She stood there shocked. At that moment I managed to understand her feelings. Robin was REALLY VERY close to MY FACE! He was ON the BED! He was HOLDING MY WRISTS IN HIS HANDS!! HE was PULLING ME towards HIM!

Suddenly I saw Starfire's eyes filled with tears. 'robin…' she shook her head in silence.

'Starfire, it's not how it looks like!' I yelled back. As expected, she did not respond. I wriggled my wrists out from Robin's. 'Starfire Listen!'

Why Won't She Listen? Why Is Robin Suddenly Over reacting? What's wrong?! I pushed Robin aside. He rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. I threw away the blankets chasing after Starfire.

Why you crazy girl…

'Stop!' I yelled as I managed to grab her shoulder as she floated along the hallway, both arms across her chest. I could hear her sob quietly. 'starfire. It's not what it looks like. I had no idea-'

'no' Starfire had cut me off. 'I saw what happened Raven. You and Robin are truly hiding something from me…I musn't interfere.'

'Cut the crap!' I yelled I had no idea but I think I am out of character these days. As I yelled, Starfire managed to look at me with fearful eyes. Finally…

'Look! I do not like Robin okay! And I am Not particularly interested in relationships!' I explained in my usual tone. 'Anyway, you two are destined.' I ended my sentence with a deep sigh. 'Believe me now?'

I saw Starfire's eyes widen a little. 'Oh Friend Raven!' She began hugging me Tightly! I was suffocating!

'Yes Starfire. Can you let me go now?' I tried being polite to the naïve alien but I guess I had a pinch of my coldness within me. She finally let me go. 'Stop crying alright?'

Starfire wiped her remaining tears and nodded, smiling. 'Yes. I'm truly sorry Raven. Please forgive my…rude of character.'

We went to the living room where Beastboy and Cyborg were busy playing with their games. 'Boo-yah! Winner for the 1001th time!' Cyborg's voice boomed. He cheered and leaped around Beastboy who was looking defeated.

'Oh hey Star and…' Cyborg glanced at Starfire before taking a deep stare at me. His eyes grew wide. Not a good sign! 'Rae?'

I arched an eyebrow. Okay, I was getting the same expression I had from Robin. What the hell is wrong today?

'Is it me or are you looking really beautiful today?' he finally asked as he looked as if he was drooling.

I think I blushed. Luckily I had my hood on. Argh, what's wrong with me! Starfire only smiled at the comment. 'She looks different everyday yes?'

'I've always looked like this.' I answered logically. I began heading for a kettle which usually had my herbal tea ready for me. As I prepared my tea, I could see two pairs of eyes staring at me. One was of Cyborg who I swear was drooling now and Beastboy who was staring at me in a mesmerizing way. I had it.

'What are you guys looking at?' I snapped. I was angry now. I expected the two to retreat from my foul mood but to my surprise they were in the same position as before. 'Could you two knock it off?'

'Yea Cyborg, knock it off!' Beastboy snickered as he winked playfully at me. I had to roll my eyes. 'Raven obviously likes me better!'

Cyborg clenched his teeth. 'Oh yeah? I bet Raven love the STINKY DROOLING GREEN GOOF!' Cyborg yelled as he held a fist up high. 'I know she likes me much better than you because I am cool!'

'No Way!'Beastboy lunged at Cyborg and both of them began to fight. I found this amusing, this cock and bull fight. I could only smile to myself.

'Friends. We must not fight!' Starfire tried to put sense into the two. 'Guys! Friends do not fight! Friends live in peace and harmony.'

It was useless. Just then, Robin came into the scene. He had his Bo-staff withdrawn. 'Someone fighting?' he asked. Starfire beamed with joy.

'ROBIN! You finally Came!' Starfire floated towards him. Then again, he had PUSH her aside! Robin growled at the two.

'Call yourselves honorary Titans!' Robin frowned.

'Yea Beastboy! Call yourself an honorary Titan!' Cyborg joked as he pulled Beastboys's gum.

Beastboy morphed into a woodpecker and flew on top of Cyborg's head. Later on repeatedly knocking his brain. 'Raven Still Likes me Better!' Cyborg struggled getting Beastboy off his head. Robin flinched.

'So this is about Raven huh?' Robin rubbed his chin. 'She obviously likes me better than the two of you put together!'

'WHAT!' Cyborg and Beastboy stopped what they were doing and yelled in unison. Just then Robin leaped into the battle. Starfire still persisted on calming the boys down. 'Friends!! Stop this at once!'

I could only sit there sipping my tea. Talk about cheering me up from recovering this is insane! Come to think of it, why were they acting all gooey on me? Just then something green shot on my lap. Something soft. A green kitten? Beastboy! He stared at me with those cute eyes and then crawled up to my shoulders. Robin and Cyborg stopped what they were doing.

'Don't you dare Beastboy!' Robin pointed.

Beastboy then licked MY face lightly. Urgh, the drool! Just then I saw Cyborg and Robin's expression change into rage. 'HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR TONGUE ON RAVEN'S PURE BEAUTY!' Cyborg yelled.

'YOU SHALL PAY!' Robin echoed in.

BbbbbbbbbbEEEEEEEEEEEPPPpppppppppppppp…………

The alarm rang. The whole room flashed of red. The fighting had ceased. The monitor screen showed us the exact location where the crime was taking place.

'Trouble!'

* * *

(normal POV)

Yet another haul. Red X had grabbed more than billions worth of jewelry. Thanks to his suit Robin had created and all. Now, all he wanted was to run off before…

'Titans GO!' the familiar voice rang from a distance. The Teen Titans were here! Red X grinned behind his mask.

'this is getting interesting…' he drew out his X-shaped shurukens before tossing them towards the unexpected Titans.

Beastboy morphed into a triceratops charging towards the villain. Raven also charged at top speed. Red X swung out a rope and swung it 'cow-boy' style at Beastboy. The ropes managed to catch hold of his horns. Red X leaped over Beastboy and landed behind his back. Beastboy only wondered in confusion.

'RAVEN!' Beastboy screamed as he realized Red X had tossed an explosive towards her.

'Raven!' Robin and Cyborg shouted in unison. Beastboy managed to push Raven aside and instead he had been hit by the explosive.

'Beastboy!' Raven yelled.

'HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO RAVEN!' Cyborg held his proto-canon up high. 'YOU SHALL PAY!'

'No Cyborg! STOP!' Raven screamed as she began charging towards him, hoping she could push him out of the way.

Cyborg only spoke through his teeth. 'STAY OUT OF THIS RAVEN!'

Too Late! He blasted off his canon. Red X only dodged all of them by jumping from car to car until he reached close enough to attack Cyborg. 'Knock Yourself Out.' Red X then tossed a mini circular disc that attached onto Cyborg.

'What the-' Cyborg suddenly had electric current all over him. HE was glowing! It was a device to electrify him!

'Cyborg!'

Soon, starbolts came. That red haired beauty had charged towards him in high speed. Red X only smiled triumphantly. He leaped over her. 'An X for the beauty!' he dropped an X on her and she was plastered to a wall.

'Hey pretty. Wanna go out sometime?' Red X purred as he touched Starfire's face.

Raven stood there. He wasn't acting strange…that was a good sign. Okay concentrate already!

'RED X!' Raven shouted his name boldly, her hands clenched. As he turned, Raven found Robin leaping right in front of her.

'Robin! Get out of the way!'

'No Raven! This is for the both of us!' Robin said as he turned to continue what he was supposed to do. The Kiss! Raven felt his lips pressed firmly against hers. He grabbed hold of her. Seconds later, he let her go.

Red X and Starfire stared at the two blankly. Red X blinked several times. 'I thought he's with you.' Red X turned to Starfire who was also staring in confusion.

'NO WAY!!' Beastboy yelled as he just recovered from the explosive.

'WAY!' It was Cyborg who woke up as if he had been aware in his unconsciousness.

Beastboy charged towards Raven. 'I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ROBIN!' He held her waist and pressed her against the wall. 'Kiss me too!'

Raven had an arms length away from Beastboy who began pouting his lips for a kiss. Cyborg ran up behind Raven and wrapped his arms around her. Raven freaked. 'I love you more than anyone else Raven…'

'How Dare you Two Do THis!' Robin turned his attention away from Red X.

Raven finally went up to Starfire and released her. 'You alright?' Raven asked as she lowered Starfire steady. Starfire nodded silently.

'hey What are you-' Red X was cut off. His expression had somehow changed from a serious to a…dreamy state? He lowered his fists.

'Hey you pretty…what are you trying to do?'

Raven turned into a battle pose to face Red X. Raven could see his expression change through the mask. Raven arched an eyebrow. Red X began moving closer and closer towards her with the rest of the Teen Titans busy fighting their own members.

'X?' Raven asked bluntly.

* * *

(Raven's POV)

I stared at him in an unemotionaless state. I began loosing my patience already. Not just that, he had been staring at me for darn 5 MINUTES! I soon began to feel that he was staring deep into my eyes. I began blushing thinking how he might look like. Aw, SHUT UP Raven! I can't fall for a lowly-criminal like HIM!

'I never knew…' Red X mumbled as he began reaching out for me.

I only could arch my eyebrow. I began drawing into a battle pose. 'Don't come any nearer X.' I threatened. Somehow I thought he would laugh as he would to Robin but…he had shocked me this time.

'Such beauty in those eyes…'

'Excuse me?'

'I love you Raven.'

To Be Continued…

* * *

OMG!!! Let me tell you this. So far it's **RobinxBBxCyxRedX over Raven.** But be cautious.

**Aqualad, Speedy, Plus-Minus and another unexpecting villain** comes into the scene. _That's my job _to illustrate the story…

You job…? Read and Review. Tell me of what you think about this story or chapter. You want it to continue, just review** And also, tell me which pairing is the best and I will write more about it. **Seriously, your favourite pairing, your choice!

Trust me, if u review enough, you will never regret this next chapter. Oh yea, **RobinxStarfire** lovers should **NEVER** be allowed to read the next episode. Unless you want to see Robin to her.

The next Chapter: So this is love. 


	3. Chapter 2: So This Is Love?

Hey, Finally! Next chapter! Hope you all like it.

Crazy enough? So far **Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg and Red X** had made their debut appearance. Now…another two new characters! AQUALAD AND a villain everyone will love…

_**Warning: Robin and Starfire pairing fans shouldn't be taken aback to this.**_

Yea, I reposted this as there were a number of 'mixed' tenses around the place. Thanks for telling me so. But hey, I still **hope you will comment and tell me so on improving the plot.** You can **tell me your ideas and which character you want to be in part of the story.**

And here it goes...

* * *

**Love Makes Me sick: **

**Chapter 2: So This Is Love**

(Raven's POV)

'I love you Raven'

'Huh?' So okay I am freaked. This villain…loves me?

Red X began circling me. 'Such belligerence in this beauty. Such beauty exists in this world?'

Okay…crappy lines so what? 'Quit the Sissy Lines! Get Your Ass Up and Fight!' I ordered.

'Such power in that voice…'

Okay that's it! I leaped right onto him. I managed to tackle him down. I was on top of him. I expected him to push me off but…

'I'm not so comfortable with this view, baby.'

Before I knew it, I was the one being tackled! He was on top of me!

'This is much better don't you think so? How about a sweet touch of your lips doll face?'

I tried to wriggle out of my position; he was grabbing me too firmly. I squirmed as he began closing down on me. Soon he began placing his bare fingers on my lips, brushing them lightly.

He too toyed with MY hair and stroked MY cheek gently. He smirked to himself. 'I know you want me…'

'Damn You!' I screamed out loud as he took hold of my wrists.

Suddenly, reinforcements came. Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire came back to action. 'RAVEN!'

'Oww, like me already.' Red X smirked. 'I'll definitely come back for you sometime.'

With that he disappeared off with a push of a button. That was a relief.

'Raven are you alright?' Robin asked quizzically. I groaned from my position and gave a quick nod.

'Thank goodness.' Robin then embraced me into a hug. I could see expression on Starfire's face change.

'Get Lost!' Beastboy then pushed Robin's moment away. 'Raven's clearly mine!' He then hugged me as well. 'I still need this kiss.'

'Since When!' Cyborg tossed Beastboy away with one mechanical arm and was ready for a hug. I wanted to scream, shout, do anything! Today was a Freaky Day! I didn't get it. All these boy's were somehow acting awkwardly towards me.

Before Cyborg could crush me with his hug, a pair of strong hands tossed Cyborg out of the way. Starfire…A mixture of anger, curiosity, jealousy and worry had told everything with one expression. She then put her arms on my shoulders and stared at me with the most angry eyes ever seen.

'friend raven…' she began in a quiet voice. 'I understand you are fond of humans of different kind…but this has gone too far.'

* * *

(Normal)

'But this has gone too far…'

Raven stared at her in shock. She never seen Starfire react so certain before.

'Starfire Enough!' Robin yelled at her. But one thing, that yell was filled with anger and hatred.

'No Robin! Stay out of this!' Starfire held one glowing hand up as she turned to Robin. She then turned to Raven. 'What's wrong with you Raven? Please tell me…'

Raven shook her head silently. 'I'm…I'm not sure myself.'

'You LIE!' Starfire accused. 'Enough with these games of yours!' Starfire shook Raven in anger. Raven now had seen her fierce side. Dangerous. 'WHY Can't YOU Trust Me!'

'Star, I seriously do not know.' Raven was telling the truth. She soon went back to her normal unemotionless demeanor.

'Star! Enough! Nothing's wrong with us!' Beastboy interrupted. He too was getting angry. 'Quit It Star! Don't Scare Raven.'

'I don't need your help!' Raven snapped. 'Stay out of this!'

Starfire grabbed Raven and flew away with her on top of the building to get peace. They were finally alone. Starfire tossed Raven onto the roof top without care.

'Speak!' Starfire snapped.

'Star, I really do not know what happened.' Raven hoped her sincerity had gained her some trust. 'It's like I woke up with…with them around me.'

Starfire crossed her arms. 'Raven, why can't you at least trust your friend.'

Raven huffed. 'Why can't you tell I am telling the truth?!'

'What about the incident in the Tower!' Starfire demanded. 'You two were on the bed!'

'You got it all wrong!' Raven argued. 'We weren't doing anything!'

'How about when Robin gave you the lip to lip! Explain that!' Starfire accused.

'That…'Raven hesitated to think. 'That was just him kissing me. I didn't kiss him back!'

'You are…'Starfire fumbled for a loss of words. 'You are such a Gloffabag!'

Starfire then went over to Raven and grabbed her by her neck. Now Raven was reacting. Starfire's eyes began to glow green. For a moment there, Raven thought she was going insane.

'How dare you do this to me Raven! I thought we were friends!' Starfire kept shaking her, not knowing she was strangling her.

'starfire…stop…' Raven moaned softly. She couldn't breathe. She was soon going to pass out and be out of air. 'stop…'

As Raven closed her eyes for her final breath, she suddenly felt Starfire's weight tugged away from her. Raven returned to reality to find Robin grabbing Starfire by her hair. His face showed a very angry expression, probably the deadliest ever seen. But to Starfire?!

'HOW DARE YOU NEARLY KILL RAVEN!!' Robin yelled in anger. Beastboy and Cyborg were finally on agreeing terms for the day. They stood there with just as cross expressions.

'let go of me Robin…'Starfire pleaded with tears in her eyes. 'there's something wrong with friend Raven! You are all wrong!'

'SHUT UP!' Robin yelled back. Starfire started spilling her eyes out.

'robin no…' Starfire finally took a deep breath and then began yelling in anger. 'Raven's the Devil HERE! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO MADE YOU DO HER BIDDING!!!'

SLAP!!

* * *

(Raven's POV)

SLAP!!

For a moment there, time seemed as if it had stopped. I sat there almost breathless as I saw Robin, the Titan leader and who she thought was Starfire's lover had just slapped Starfire across her cheek, hard!

Robin stood there with his palm slowly lowered. He stared mirthlessly at Starfire who was in a mixture of shock, confusion and was deeply hurt. Silence…Starfire placed her hand on her cheek where Robin had slapped her. In big fearful eyes, tears came.

'Robin…'

'I'm sorry Star.' Robin said. 'From now on you will never be part of the Teen Titans ever again and you shall never to go near Raven. You will be known as a criminal from now on.'

'No robin please…' Starfire pleaded as she fell to her knees, her hand cupped to her mouth. 'Robin…'

'Get Lost.' This was first time I've ever seen Robin so hostile. For a second there I swore my jaw would drop. I only could stare at Starfire who was crying on her knees.

'Let's go Titans.' Robin then commanded. 'Raven?' He asked as he held out a hand for me. 'I would like to talk to you sometime.'

I only could look at Starfire who was still in her position. I shook my head. 'No guys, I think I need to pick up a book from the bookstore.'

'You sure Rae?' Beastboy asked. 'Would you like me to go with you?'

'hey and why do YOU need to follow her?' Cyborg protested.

'ENOUGH!' I yelled. Somehow, it needed to be controlled. 'Go back to the tower now. I. WANT. TO. BE. ALONE!!!'

I yelled which I hoped that it would frighten them. I guessed it did work a little. They turned away. Finally all alone. Me and Starfire were left. I saw her wiping away her tears as she gave me an angry glare.

'Sorry for all that Star.' I confessed. It wasn't entirely my fault but I had the sense to apologize. 'But you know, I do not know how and what happened. The guys weren't like this until from yesterday…' Then something snapped up LOVE! THAT GODDESS OF LOVE STAFF!!! It broke and somehow something must have spelled me!

'Love!' I said. 'She was the one who did this. I must find her and-'

'And what?' Starfire questioned still with her death glare plastered on her face. 'Look Raven, you are not my friend anymore. I'm a criminal. Please if you may stop seeing me. I want to be alone…'

I only stared at Starfire. Obviously she would not help me now after all she had done. 'Alright. I just wanna say I'm sorry.' I told her patiently.

'GO NOW!' Starfire yelled.

I only could let her be so I flew away. Somewhere peaceful, somewhere quiet.

* * *

(Normal)

Raven sat thinking all to herself somewhere near the docks where she had a good view of the Titans Tower. Waves were rolling in. It was almost dark. Stars were already bright in the night sky and everything was peaceful. At times, she could even hear the sound of boats shifting in.

What really happened? Raven asked herself without much thought. That Love girl…she ruined everything. Love? Suddenly Raven jerked upright from her sleepiness. She was the one who did this. Love had cursed her somehow by manipulating boys or rather…made them fall in love with her with just a glance.

'I must find her!'

'Find who?' a voice answered.

Raven knew it was Aqualad. The boy dressed in blue had his head resting on the wooden pier staring at Raven. Raven didn't dare to look at the hottie. She could hear sounds of splashing water. He was drawing closer and closer towards her.

'No! Leave me alone!' Raven hissed, hoping he would leave her. 'Stay away from me!'

Aqualad did not back off but steadily came closer towards Raven. 'What's wrong Rae? You can tell me.'

'Just leave me!' Raven began running for it like it was her life she was losing.

As she was about to head for sanctuary, a giant wave crashed right in front of her. The waves swirled all around her as if it was a formation. It was no doubt Aqualad's doing. The waves had created barriers around her. She felt as if she was really caged in a water cage with Aqualad. She couldn't look at him. He would be next to be falling over her.

Aqualad approached Raven. 'You seem very tense. What's wrong? You can tell me.'

He spoke in a soft voice but still. Raven closed her eyes. 'Get away from me blue boy.' She was annoyed now. 'My business is not YOURS!' Raven unleashed a speck of black magic that surrounded the enclosure.

Aqualad lost control and had sent massive waves crashing down onto the pier. 'No you don't!' He still had one more trick up his sleeve. Aqualad commanded a whirlpool which drenched Raven from flight.

* * *

(Raven's POV)

I tried to run away. I tried to fly. But this guy was so persistent. Didn't I say I wanted to be left alone? I was drenched and on the ground. It had seemed he had summoned a whirlpool on me. Urgh!

I patted my cloak and squeezed out the water out of my hair. Wait, Aqualad…he's still there! Before I could react, a pair of strong pairs grabbed me by my shoulders. I closed my eyes. They were the ones which will start all this craziness.

'Tell me Rae! What's wrong!' Aqualad shook me lightly.

'No, I'm not telling you!' I told him.

'Rae! Look at me! Tell me you're alright!' Aqualad started panicking. 'Look at me! Say something logical!'

'NO!'I yelled. I swore my eyes went white at that time. I wished I had blasted him off or somewhere back into the sea. As the worst of the worst struck, I found Aqualad grabbing me tightly by my shoulders and staring deep into my eyes!

I smiled sheepishly. 'oh no…'

I could see Aqualad being manipulated. As my conscience grew clearer, I was pressed against the wall. I felt warmth from his body. 'aqualad?'

He was silent but his eyes were wide in shock. 'I'm sorry.' He slowly shifted away. 'I'm sorry Rae. I just didn't know what the problem was.'

He understood? He wasn't spell-bound by the cursed spell?

'How? How did you-'

I was cut short by a kiss. He had one hand on my waist and the other on my face. I was being kissed by the hottest Titan! What a night…STOP! What was I thinking?

SLAP!! I slapped him hard on the cheek as I realized he would never let go.

'What the hell was that for?!' I exclaimed.

'You feel lonely. You want to be loved.' Aqualad answered as he grabbed MY wrists! Soon he turned my back from his view and embraced me.

At a glance he really looked like a bad boy. 'That's why you're here.' He whispered in a husky voice into my ear. 'Don't worry Rae…I'll help you…'

'No! Let me go!' I yelled.

As I figured, he would not. 'Let me kiss the pain away Rae…'

'Didn't you hear what the lady said?' a cold voice spoke out of nowhere.

All I could see was a shadow that stood on the few crates.

'Who's there?' Aqualad shouted. 'Come on out you coward!'

'As you wish…' it answered.

Before I knew it, Aqualad fell to his knees…UNCONSCIOUS! I could only gasp. Before I could turn to see my attacker I suddenly felt a sharp pain from my shoulder. Soon, everything went black. I too fell into unconsciousness…

**End Chapter:

* * *

**

Guess who's the villain? Well, you people out there can **tell me which villain you would like to appear first. **

In the next chappie I guarantee more craziness and more chaos…Don't worry…

Yea, Starfire's a lil' out of character. But I was thinking Starfire should take a new stage in developing her love and charisma. She's always acting so innocent and all…but now…she's going to be the type-of girl no one wants to mess with. 

Anyway…hope you enjoy this chapter. **Make sure you review or I will not be able to continue this story without any coming in**. thanks


	4. Chapter 3: Crazy First Valentine

Yea! Chapter 3 is uploaded. After so long? I was busy. I am focusing more on my vocabulary and tenses instead. I've been advised to do so. But anyway the story plot will always be the same.

Gimme more ideas and boys to write on k? All request granted :D just make sure it's not absurd… Anyway! Here you go!

Oh and don't mind Mas Y menos. I'm Sorry! I really don't know Spanish except 'Si!' Look how bad it is! T.T Sorry! Help will be nice. Thanks!

**Now for requests. All ideas and requests will be posted here. **The more people requesting for it the more I'll write about the boys. Nevertheless I'll still answer those requests.

**Requests:**

Speedy (Hot guy alert!)

Kid Flash

Slade

Jhun

Mas Y Menos

more Red-X

more BB (progressing)

more Aqua (sizzling hawt!)

Gnarkk

Jericho

Warp

Wilderbeast

more Robin (watch out)

more Cyborg (sorry disappointed people!)

Adonis

Fang(spider guy)

Malchior(come to think of it he already likes her…but…)

Surprise member of the Hive Fives(males. Duh!)

* * *

**Granted:**

Robin

Cyborg

Beastboy

Speedy

Mas Y Menos

Slade

Fang

* * *

**Love Makes Me Sick:**

**Chapter 3:** Crazy First Valentine

(Raven's POV)

Febuary 25th…Valentine's day…I groaned aloud once I was conscious again. I opened my eyes up groggily. Where am I? I thought. Somehow, I was lying on something soft, a bed. Was it my bed? Was I back in my room or was it just a very bad dream?

Soon realization came back to me, I remembered Aqualad kissing me, then a shadow appearing before me before I fell unconscious.

'Oh Shit!'

THIS WAS NOT MY ROOM! Where Am I?

When I tried sitting upright, I fell back into place when I realized shackles of chain coiled around my wrists and legs! I was in a spread-eagle position. Like the curator in the Da Vinci Code who died in the similar position. But anyway…not getting into that…

Shackles of chains held me into place. I could only wonder where I was. I was then aware of my surroundings. I was chained to a large metal disc that was air-cushioned. I was definitely NOT in MY room.

It looked like a cell covered only with white air cushions and white walls. An asylum? That was the first thought which came over me. Sense of nostalgic came. It reminded me of how I almost was in Azarath. All there was a tinted window right in front of me. Not just that, the person must be smart as I had sunglasses over my eyes.

'What am I doing? I can teleport.' I smirked. Whoever is behind this have to do better than this!

As I concentrated, suddenly…_Zappp!! _Bolts of lightning zapped me all at once. I screamed loudly. I was weak when it had stopped. My body felt numb. Lesson: Do not underestimate your enemy.

'Sweet Raven…glad you are awake…' the same cold voice echoed. The voice sounded familiar. 'Now who would know the daughter of Trigon who ended up being the most wanted girl in the world?'

I just KNOW THAT VOICE! 'This isn't a game! Let me go!' I yelled in rage. Clinking of chains was heard. The voice laughed.

'Why should I? You're the desire I need. Happy Valentine's Day Raven…' It answered back. The snugness in the voice told me that it was toying around. I gritted my teeth. I have no TIME for this!

Wait! That person who kidnapped me should have been already manipulated by my eyes! The person should have fallen in love with me! At least I hope so… Here goes freedom…

'Hey handsome.' I purred, trying to put on the most seductive voice. 'You love me right? How about letting me out and we can be together all night long…we'll'

'Silly girl, you think your charms will work on me?' It laughed.

'Okay…that didn't work…' I thought aloud. 'Who Are You? What do you want?!'

'Of course, I want YOU Raven…'

The shadow behind the tinted window moved toward the door. Atlas the door opened to present the face of…SLADE!!!

'Slade!' I hissed. I knew it! That perverted freak! I felt I was beginning to become restless. I threw myself forward hoping the chains would snap off. Slade approached me. He then began touching MY face, caressing it gently. I gritted my teeth. I turned away from him. As he did gentle strokes, I clenched my fists hoping this was ALL a dream.

'Get your filthy hands of me Slade…' I swore I spoke with teeth gritted.

Thank God he finally stopped. I opened my eyes. I only saw him smirking back. How on Earth he came back alive? Why should I ask? I Might Never Come Back Alive! I must Escape.

'What are you going to do to me?' I asked as Slade was walking back towards the door.

He turned back and smirked behind his mask. 'I'm going to show the whole world how wonderful you are. You're going commercial.' With that, he left the room.

* * *

(normal)

Raven was left thinking to herself. Going commercial? What did he mean by that? Raven thought repeatedly. If he shows her on international Tv…then…Raven finally understood Slade's ingenious plan.

'Men throughout the whole world will be in love with me!' Raven said aloud in horror. This was NOT good! Damn it!

'Oh look Raven…' Slade voice boomed over the speakers. 'The rest of the Teen Titans came for you.'

Suddenly a screen appeared right in front of her showing Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg smashing through some metal doors. To her surprise, the Titans East too came. Mas and Menos were there, Speedy, Bumblebee and…Aqualad. At least he sent for back up.

'Tough luck isn't it?' Raven smiled to herself.

To her surprise, Slade laughed. 'Oh they'll be lucky alright.'

(with the Titans)

'Yo! What happen to Star?' Bumblebee asked Cyborg. 'Cyborg? Yo? Are you feeling alright?'

Cyborg shook his head out of his trance. 'Sorry…I was just thinking of this angel of my dreams…' He held a box of chocolates in his arms.

He was drooling and staring blankly into space. 'Eww…like stop drooling around Cy. Where's Starfire already?'

'Starfire? Oh…starfire…' He answered angrily. 'That TRAITOR is not with us any more.'

'WHAT!' Mas and menos, Aqualad and Speedy yelled.

'What happen to your own team mate?' asked the blonde haired archer hottie, Speedy. (don't drool yet!)

'What happen to that beautiful alien bombshell?' Mas and Menos spoke in quick Spanish. They wanted to give her a bouquet of roses for the occasion.

'Hello?! She IS a traitor. She nearly killed Raven!' Beastboy snapped.

'She sure deserves it.' Aqualad agreed immediately. 'How dare that alien scum touch someone as pure as Raven.'

'Come on Aqua. How can you be so heartless?' Speedy joked which Aqualad took it seriously. He nudged Speedy on the elbow.

'I wish to meet the angel now…' Aqualad sighed. 'I had brought her a special gift from my home.'

'Raven is the light of the sky and ocean. She will always be the most beautiful creature ever seen…' with that, he slowly drifted off.

'Hey! Raven's MINE BLUE BOY!' Beastboy yelled. 'I Got her A Better Present Than you will Ever Give!'

'What do you mean! She's clearly MINE!' Cyborg joined in the fight.

'Shut up you three!' Robin yelled. The three quietened down. 'Raven kissed me. Face it!' Robin then smirked to himself.

'WHAT!' everyone exclaimed. Now the FOUR were arguing. Bumblebee and the rest watched.

'What's gotten into them?' Mas and menos asked while scratching their heads.

'Whatever is going on, they sure seem to love Raven big time.' Bumblebee now grew suspicious. 'WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF ALL OF YOU!!'

She screamed at the four people who stopped their bickering. 'Let's just concentrate on rescuing Raven first THEN you guys could start arguing like OLD WOMEN AGAIN!'

The four boys nodded their heads.

Raven watched the group ending their argument in silence. Those idiots…she thought. How am I going to get Love if I am stuck here?

'We better hurry guys!' Bumblebee shouted as she was making her way towards a flight of stairs. As all the Titans entered the corridor, doors behind them slammed shut and all was dark.

'Welcome Titans…' Slade's voice echoed.

'Slade…' Robin frowned at the voice. His arch nemesis came back. 'What Have You Done To Raven?!'

'Oh, nothing much dear old friend.' Slade answered back. 'I just played with her for a while. She's more beautiful in my eyes than all of you could think.'

Suddenly Beastboy shot up. 'YOU PLAYED WITH HER!! HER! HOW DARE YOU!!!' Suddenly, Robin, Cyborg and Aqualad flushed red in anger.

'Enjoy your stay…' his voice ended and suddenly, the floor shook. Before they knew it, they fell into the darkness as the floor disappeared like a hologram.

'NO!' Raven yelled as she saw her friends disappearing into darkness. 'Stop Slade! Stop it!'

Suddenly a camera zoomed right in front of her. What she had feared the most had came! She was going to be on TV!

(meanwhile in the city)

Kitten smiled at her boyfriend, head was shaped of a spider. They sat staring at each other's eyes deeply. Fang, boyfriend of Killer Moth's daughter obviously was trying to have a scene here.

'Isn't this romantic Fangy-poo?' Kitten purred as she smiled seductively at him. 'You've chased out all the customers, what more privacy we need?'

'Happy Valentine's Day my little kitten.' He answered back as he lifted her chin to meet his eyes. 'Open air, just like you wanted.'

They were in the best French Restaurant in the city. It was Valentine's Day today. I guess they really were having a good time. No one around…probably scared of the spider head.

'Oi Waiter!' Kitten snapped as she waved at one of the petrified waiters. 'Where's MY SUNDAE?!'

One of the waiters held up the tray in front of her face trying to avoid eye contact. 'I will…I will get it right away Miss!' She hurriedly went into the kitchen then.

Sitting on the open aired area where the entire city view could almost be seen. The giant television screen sat nicely above several buildings. Special songs were played on the occasion. Streets and restaurants were crowded this Valentine's Day of course.

'Oooo! I LOVE this SONG!' Kitten screamed enthusiastically as a song by Jesse Mccartney was aired.

'Kitten…' Fang wanted to get Kitten's attention. One of his spider legs reached out for something inside his pocket.

'Yes Fangy-poo?' she battered her eyes ready to receive what she was about to get until…

The song was cut short. The television screens went blank. Soon, everyone in the crowd below was too curious. Suddenly, the notorious masked villain appeared in the Screen!

'Hello fellow citizens…' he smirked. 'Hope I wasn't ruining any moment here…'

'What is This?!' Fang immediately tossed one of the tables out of anger. 'What are you trying to do on my DATE?!'

'Tsk tsk tsk.' Slade mocked. 'Can't turn off the Tvs? Well, wonders of international broadcasts isn't it?'

* * *

(Raven's POV)

They weren't here yet! They weren't coming! They were fighting off Slade's robots and they were losing! This is the worst Valentine's Day EVER! Not that I celebrate it or anything…

I was chained down, at least not in that weird room. I was chained to a metal chair! I couldn't move, not even my head could. Luckily, I still had my sunglasses on. That crazy villain, yet very ingenius maniac... I never knew sunglasses would not affect others.

'International broadcast huh? That's gotta be the worst idea in history…' I muttered to myself. Suddenly after all the darkness I was in, I managed to see a light. A small red light flashed towards me.

'Wait…that's not a…'

'Presenting the world…my dear Raven.' Slade walked behind me. Camera was at view. Oh no! I have to do something!

* * *

(meanwhile) (normal)

'What is Slade doing putting MY dear Raven on TV?!' Aqualad exclaimed as he fought off two robots hand to hand.

'Dear Raven?' Robin hissed. 'She's ALL MINE! Anyway, what right does he have to put her on TV!'

They were trapped in a dark cubical room which what they thought at first was an abyss. But soon, they then realized the room was made of Television sets! The walls…everything! They saw Raven in sunglasses.

'What is SHE doing there?!' Speedy pointed out. However, it seemed like in every direction he went, he would see her face on every wall and floor.

'Stick together! It might be a trap!' Robin ordered. The Titans faced one another back to back.

* * *

(Back to Raven's POV)

'Get off my face SLADE! GET OFF NOW!' I screamed as I started shaking his hand off. He was about to take my sunglasses and to present it to the whole world!

'Hold still pretty raven…your time has come…' his voice had sent shivers down my spine. He was almost purring into MY ear! Ewwww! The opportunity had come! Slade stripped off my sunglasses! I closed my eyes.

'No…you can't.' I muttered. Then a pair of strong hands held my chin in place, facing the camera wide eyed.

(normal)

'Fang?' Kitten called. 'What's wrong with you?'

Fang was staring at the live broadcast in a dreamy state. Raven…

'FANG! ARE YOU LISTENNING?!' Kitten screamed. 'Is staring at that Titan more interesting than ME?!'

'yes…'

'Look I…WHAT?!' Kitten heard his reply.

'Yes.' He answered more confidently.

'What's gotten into you! YOU LOVE ME! NOT…THAT ugly goth titan!'

'she's…beautiful…' Fang started drooling. 'I think I'm in love all over again…'

'Fang Wait!' Kittten urged. 'BUT I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR VALENTINE! Hello? You were about to give me something!'

Fang stared at the small box at his hand. 'I think I want to give this to her…'

'YOU FUCKING BASTARD!' Kitten swore. 'If you don't love me so much then LEAVE me!'

If she knew what had happened, she would never say that…

'Okay.' He answered back happily. He then leaped away.

'NO!!!' FANG-I-POO! COME BACK!!' Kitten yelled. 'I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I LOVE YOU! FANG!!!'

She saw him leaping away from a distance. Tears in her eyes…then a malicious grin.

'I'll get you DAMNED Titan! I will!'

Meanwhile…with the Titans.

'RAVEN!' Bumblebee banged the TV screen as if there was something behind it. 'She's somewhere here! GUYS!'

She screamed, as the whole group was not listening to her. She turned back to only see all the guys staring at the TV in blank expressions.

'Speedy! A little help here!' she yelled as she knocked his head. No reaction. She turned him around to find him drooling, eyes fixed on the TV.

'Speedy! What's gotten into you?'

'so beautiful…never seen anyone so charming…' he muttered loud enough for Bumblebee to hear.

'Mas, Menos! There's something wrong with…' she too realized they too had the same expression.

'Mas Meno! Think of Starfire! That beautiful locks of hair? Thos bright eyes? That bootilicious bod? ANYTHING!' she screamed.

'Alien girl no more…Raven's the best…' they said in unison.

She turned to the four boys who were fighting. 'GUYS! WHAT'S GOING ON?'

They were too drooling over Raven. 'CYBORG!' she shook his mechanical body. 'Cyborg say something!'

'I love you Rae…' he continued staring at the screen.

'Damn you!' Bumblebee cursed. 'Let me do it MY way!' she charged up her weapon and began blasting off the television screens. They all exploded one by one. All the boys started staring at one screen after another until there was one more left.

'That's Raven!' Speedy popped right in front of it to get a good view.

'I wanna see her!' Beastboy pushed Speedy away from the view.

'Move you Green ass!' Cyborg tossed the green boys away.

'Move yourself robot boy!' Aqualad and Cyborg were now fighting for the TV.

Mas and Menos were fighting within themselves. 'I'm taking Raven as my bride!'

'No I am!' those two argued in Spanish.

'ENOUGH!' Bumblebee recharged. She then blasted off the last television screen. _Boom! _Soon, everyone was quiet…too quiet…

Bumblebee wiped her sweat away. 'Phew, that was tiring dudes. Don't worry all work here is done.' Instead of getting a thank you, she had gotten stares…Angry stares…glares…by the boys themselves.

'Why are you dogs lookin' at me like that? I just saved your lives.' She asked.

'You destroyed Raven…you destroyed our beautiful view of the Goddess herself!' Speedy answered. He took a few intimidating steps towards her.

'With that you shall pay…' Robin agreed with Speedy.

Soon all the boys nodded to one another. All of them then moved towards poor Bumblebee with glares, clenched fists and weapons.

'Guys? Snap out of it!' she was terrified now. 'You'll regret it! It's enough! Joke's over.'

Nothing…

'STOP!!!!!'

* * *

(raven's POV)

It was too late. 'Damn you Slade!' I cursed. He did not look at me knowing he will be under my spell once he had.

'You really are a good use to me dear Raven…' he was walking away.

'NO!!!' I screamed. I unleashed out all my dark magic. I didn't care about the pain, I didn't care about the electric shocks. I managed to grab onto Slade's leg with a dark raven claw silhouette.

I made him face my eyes; stare deeply into them if necessary.

'No!' He was wide eyed. I was grinning. It worked. Then, the pain came to me. Before I knew it, I was knocked out cold once more. And Slade gave me a punch in the stomach.

'damn you slade…' I muttered my last words and then…nothing.

End of Chapter.

* * *

So how was it? Areas of improving…ideas…anything. I want to improve. Anyway, watch out for the new chapter. More Chaos!

This time, with new characters and surprise peek ins. Review please! Thx!


	5. Chapter 4 The Speed Limit

Hey it's me again! I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long. I was caught up with many things. Hahah Summer holidays just gave me enough time fortunately.

Oh and before...Valentine's day date thing...Opps, sorry, it's on the February 14th NOT 25th. Sorry!

**Read and Review okay!!** I'll gladly continue this story once my target is better than the previous chapters! Gimme more 'victims' or ideas alright? But make sure it's something that I can relate too and it's not impossible.

**WARNING :::** Oh I've forgotten, this story is now rated 'T'. If anything sounds unpleasant or too gory, I'm telling you now, I've WARNED YOU!

Thanks. Enjoy)

* * *

**Requests Left:**

Kid Flash

Jhun

Gnarkk

Jericho

Wilderbeast

Adonis

Malchior(come to think of it he already likes her…but…)

**A lucky Member of a Hive Five member to appear(tell me how you'd prefer!)**

* * *

**Granted:**

Robin

Cyborg

Beastboy

Speedy

Mas Y Menos

Slade

Fang

Red X

* * *

**Love Makes Me Sick**

**Chapter 4:** The Speed Limit

(Raven's POV)

Darkness…

Everything was black…

But I see it…I see the light becoming brighter.

I stretched both my hands out for it.

Come back! I needed to escape from this madness.

It was fading away from my grasp.

'No…'

It was disappearing and it was as if time slowed.

'N-NO!' I yelled.

Then…a sudden burst of light and this time I was blinded. Suddenly memories flooded my head. Love…Red X, Robin's kiss, Starfire banished, Cyborg and Beastboy fighting, Aqualad, the Titan East and…Slade.

'DAMN YOU!'

I found myself screaming myself awake. I was sweating profusely.

I slouched back into the chair. 'So it was a dream after all. Thank God I woke up…'

I was about to rub my temples but my hands wouldn't move. I focused on where I was. This Wasn't A Dream! I just knew it!

I was in a bedroom! Actually for a villain's hideout this was actually kinda cozy. The room was draped with gold thread curtains and lavish interior all in gold. Even the bed was gold! I looked around.

My hands were chained to the bedpost. I tugged the chain to pull it off but I wasn't strong enough. Ok Raven…remember what happened….stay focused!

Oh right…I passed out when I received the punch Slade gave me in the stomach!

'So you're awake…' that cold voice ringed in my ear.

I jerked away. There he was! He was next to me in the bed. I could feel my nerves tearing apart and knees shaking. I was trembling head to toe!

I instantly got up and sat in the upright position. 'Wha-what Are You Doing?!' I asked quizzically as he started crawling towards me. He was still wearing his mask. As I could see, he was half naked!

I could see a well-formed body with abbs but I couldn't care less now. I struggled to get up but managed. The blanket on me was ruffled.

'N-no! Stay away from me you evil hag!' I swore at him but he didn't respond.

His hands started reaching out for me. I tried kicking him in the face but he grabbed my foot and caressed it!! That perverted jerk!!

I was kicking like a half-dying ass now. 'GET OFF ME!! AAaaaahhh!!!'

Before I knew it he made a grab for one of my legs! NO BOTH OF THEM! He was getting closer! His muscular arms only pulled me towards him. Now I was under him and him over me.

My eyes widened. 'Dear Raven…to think I could have you by my side.'

I slapped him hard on the face, anything to get him out of my sight. Disappear!! He did not. He made a grab for one of my wrist and KISSED my fingers!

'No need to be so violent isn't there?' he mocked me. 'Now you're MINE. ALL TO MYSELF and No one can help you now!'

I screamed and tried to get him off me but his body weight pressed me down. Then I came to realize, I was NAKED completely! I suppressed a shiver and looked into his eyes.

This was it. I was doomed! At least my virginity is…but still.

'Kill me now!' I screamed. Maybe by killing me the spell would be broken. At least the Titans would be free of the spell. 'KILL ME IF YOU LOVE ME!'

He only laughed. 'Oh Raven, don't you want to know how our child will at least resemble?'

With that he took off his mask to reveal the most hideous face ever! It was heavily scarred, bruised and disfigured as if scalded by a hot iron. His face was also blotchy, purplish and oily. He looked like a TROLL! He was also almost bald!

Out of horror, I screamed to the top of my lungs. 'NOOOOOOO!!!'

* * *

(Normal POV)

'I've got you…'

'Hmmm…'

'Hahah I got you good! Now wake up!'

Jerked and awake Raven's immediate reaction was to raise a hand to defend herself. Black aura surrounded her. She blasted off one of her spells at her attacker. Dozens of black ravens shot out at once.

Raven found herself staring blankly at a hole in the wall she blasted off. She was NOT in a bedroom but in the same place where she was chained and captured. A few meters away from her she found the body of Slade unconscious. It was the place where she had made him stare into her eyes.

Hands immediately reached out to cover her chest but…her leotard and cloak was on her. She scanned around, she was hoisted from the chair and now she was on the floor.

'It was a dream…' Raven sighed to herself. The monstrosity of Slade's troll face scared her to death. It wasn't real. She led out another sigh of relief.

So much for relief, a smug voice answered. 'But this isn't, baby.'

Raven gave rapt attention to her attacker who held her by her hair and wrenched her jaw apart for a kiss.

Her hand hurled into a fist and connected to her attacker's face who groaned at the impact. Raven looked up at her attacker, or rescuer in this case…

She gasped. 'Red X! You!'

Undoubtedly Red X slowly got up and wiped a tickle of blood from the corner of his lips. 'Now that wasn't nice isn't it?'

'Get Away From ME!' Raven screamed at the top of her lungs. 'You're Just One of Those crazy Spell-bound guy!'

Red X calmly patted the filth from his suit. His mask was still intact. He strode towards the unconscious Slade. Slade's mask had cracked into two halves; half of his face was exposed.

Raven crawled towards the unconscious body to find instead of a troll-like face a handsome bachelor with short jet-black hair. His face was rather stern but the winkles were barely noticeable. So this was the villain Robin was dying to discover his identity.

Suddenly Slade groaned. He was about to wake. Raven quickly scanned around. The only exit was the door, which Red X was standing in front of!

'Milady, shall we?' Red X held out a hand towards her and bowed but not taking his eyes away from her.

'How did you get into the building?' Raven asked quizzically. 'Where are the Titans?'

Red X only smirked behind the mask. 'It does not take a genius to follow the Titans into the building, letting them face the danger and fall into traps instead. So do you want to trust me or not? I know how to get us outta here!'

Raven somehow didn't trust the ninja. He clearly was under her spell. Why did he kiss her in the first place? 'No, what happened to them?'

Red X rolled his eyes and crossed his arms impatiently. 'Well, they are beating up that poor excuse of a pest.'

Pest?? Insect?? 'BUMBLEBEE?!'Raven said aloud.

'They're Beating Her up??! WHY? She's their ally!' It seemed impossible and it didn't make sense. 'Wait!'

Raven remembered the Tv 'advertising' she did before. 'Did any of them see my face on Tv?'

'Aaaa, yes…and how beautiful you look especially-'

'Oh just Shut up!' Raven obtruded whatever he was about to say. 'Help me find them!'

'Oh and if I do?' Red X stamped his foot. 'Criminals need rewards too you know. How about I get a kiss from you if I could help them eh, pretty?'

As much as she hated it, she gulped and said. 'Fine.'

She shoved herself past Red X and headed towards freedom. 'It's not like none of you ever tried doing that without my permission…' she muttered.

* * *

(Raven's POV)

Sure…the last thing on my mind was that far-etched dream I had of Slade…Urgh…it still gave me the shivers. Besides crazy dreams I got stuck with a notorious villain who actually rescued and then later kiss me! Bleh! Could my day get any worse?

I still needed to find Love. That stupid girl, she's pretty enough for me to tear her pretty blonde locks apart! Where on earth could I find someone like HER?

Stepping on the last step, after Red X's lead of course, I glanced around the empty room filled with Tvs that were blasted open. That was definitely Bumblebee's doing! But the problem was…the room was empty! It was a wreck!

'Where are they?' I shot a hostile look at the villain. 'I thought you said you would show me!'

Red X shrugged. 'Well, I did, didn't I? They were here.'

That's it! I held out a fist and was prepared to punch a hole in the rotten excuse of a heart! My eyes glowed and so did my fist. I gritted my teeth and spoke. 'You filthy thief! I shall never trust you again! Now be gone!'

As expected he leap out of the way as I shot a warning shot at him. I shot another one that narrowly hit his head. Damn!

'Whoa! Nearly caught me there!' he exclaimed in glee. 'How about that kiss, sweet? This villain here don't like empty promises…'

I shrieked in disgust. 'Freak!' I shot back.

Red X clung onto the ceiling and was about to leap on me! Luckily, I was quick enough to create a barrier. His face smashed into it. From my view, it looked hilarious! It looked as if his face smashed into a glass window! He had a mask but still!

I was too focused on getting out alive instead so I did not laugh. With a stream of my black magic wrapped around him, I managed to slip past the door and outside of the building. He must have been having a hard time trying to get out of that one!

I was already outside the building. It was actually a deserted dome-shaped science lab, that was on top of a cliff, a great view of the entire city. Waves crashed onto the cliffs and I realized how high I was above water! I gulped.

I began rubbing my temples. In my mind, I had thoughts of finding Bumblebee, get my hands on Love and then resume back to my normal life WITHOUT any guys drooling over me.

'R-ra…raven…' a meek voice called out.

I turned around to find myself staring at what I thought was a rag doll. It was Bumblebee! She was a wreck! Her clothes were torn and so were her wings, brutally. Even her face had many bruises and cuts. Her hair was all bedraggled. What made it more pitiful was she that she was crawling towards me with all her strength left with her.

My first reaction was to clamp my mouth and then rush to her aid but…instead I stood there like a mannequin. She had that livid glare plastered on her face. Bumblebee then lifted her pointed finger at me, eerily.

'You…did…this…to…me…'

'NO! Bumblebee! You'll be alright! I can heal you!' I didn't think I could, she was too battered.

'You…made…Cyborg…hate…me!' she ignored me. 'You…die!!'

Was she nuts? All because Cyborg hated her? Wait! Cyborg?!

'YOU like Cyborg?' I blinked several times. 'You like him?'

She hissed under her breath. 'Don't…say…his…name…you're…unworthy…'

'What the hell! Bumblebee? You've acting all not yourself just like Star-' I cut my own sentence.

Starfire started acting strangely and out of herself lately. And…so was Bumblebee. Could it be they were just angry and jealous to see their love crushing over me? Or was this something to do with the spell?

Suddenly Bumblebee raised one of her yellow zapper thing directly at me! I ducked out of the way. She kept aiming for me mercilessly.

'Snap out it! Think!' I yelled, hoping it could put sense into her. One of the zappers squarely hit my knee. I tumbled. I really needed to fly now.

'HOW DARE YOU!' I heard a familiar smug voice yelling angrily.

Bumblebee turned to find herself staring at Red X. He managed to get out of my magic. I never seen him so angry before. It startled me.

'If you Lay your Filthy Hands on her ever again, I'll Kill you!'

Whoa…talked about direct…

Bumblebee struggled to get up. 'Die! Die! Die!' she began saying those words like a psycho killer now and she began heading towards me.

I backed off. Red X stood in front of me. He managed to wink at me with those eyes. 'I will be okay, darling. Don't worry about me.'

'As If I Would Worry You Arrogant Jerk!' I yelled.

He fought with Bumblebee. I didn't stay to watch. Instead I flew over the building and to the Titan's tower. It was thankfully empty. I hope many didn't watch TV at the time I was at Slade's.

I went down to the large tv screen in the tower to search for the time I was aired.

'Shit!' I slammed my fist onto the control panel. 'I was aired internationally yesterday evening for at least 20 minutes with my eyes wide open! All communication devices also affected! Urgh!'

I fell onto the sofa, exasperatingly. There's nothing I could do about it. I was sure some people never touched the Tv. But who?

'Yo, got anything interesting?'

'Stay AWAY!' I blasted a hole on the ground. Someone spoke.

'Meant to blast my head off?' a sly voice rang.

I turned to see the fastest kid alive lying on the food counter. I immediately turned my eyes away. 'Don't look at me.' I simply said.

I could see Kid Flash cocking his head side to side. 'Why not? It's not like you're spell-bound.'

With those words, I snapped her eyes wide. 'You knew?'

Kid Flash zoomed off somewhere and within seconds he went behind me and tied a black cloth over my eyes. He's a genius! No one could see my eyes but I could still see them!

'Kid Flash! You're brilliant!' I smiled as I turned to face him.

He smiled happily. 'Hahah it wasn't a problem with brains like mine!'

'Erm…thanks, I guess.' It seemed impossible for him to be in any spell. I shouldn't be too petty. Who knew?

As Kid Flash opened his mouth to say something, the tower rumbled. I was alert.

'Flash! Someone's above the roof!'

He nodded obediently and zoomed away. I teleported onto the roof top. It was empty. I scanned around to be sure. But I swore…

'I Found YOU!'

Before I knew it, strong arms wrapped around my waist. I teleported a few meters away from my pursuer. It was Fang! Kitten's boyfriend! That ugly spider freak!

'Get off this Tower or else!' I growled and challenged for a fight.

Fang only stared dreamily at me. I swore I saw spider drool coming from his mouth. He trudged towards me. I didn't stop him. I just stood there.

Suddenly, he held out a small heart-shaped box and he was now down on a knee. He cleared his throat. 'Eh-hem. I love you from the minute I saw your face.'

Oh no! I just knew it! It can't be. I was about to slam his face until he spat out those words I'm been avoiding.

'Will you marry me?'

Before I could reply, Fang was gone. He was now in Kid Flash's grasp. Kid Flash held Fang over the roaring waters. 'Shall I dispose of him?'

'NO! Raven is mine! You cannot have her!' his eight spider legs began to twitch. Soon, his legs managed to catch hold onto Kid Flash's arm.

'Eewww! Get off me spider!' he yelled as he shook his arm vigorously to no avail. 'Raven help me already!'

I snapped out of my trance and aimed to blast Fang off but it was too risky. I might blast Kid Flash's hand in the process!

I took a step forward and I realized I was STUCK! I stared down at my feet. It was covered with cobwebs! I tried lifting my legs but they wouldn't budge. I tried zapping the webs off with my powers but that didn't work either.

'Flash! I can't move!' I screamed. As I looked back at him, I saw the boy being sent into the waves below. 'NOOOOOOOOO!!!'

Fang had thrown the kid off. He was now returning to me! 'What have you done you monster! Go back to your little kitty-poo!' I spat.

The spider boy just shook his head. 'Now as I was saying before.' He got down to his knees again. 'Will you be mine forever and ever? Will be bear my sons and daughter? Will you-'

_Zappp!!!_

I blasted away, cutting his sentence short. 'Disgusting.' Was all I could say.

Suddenly, a string of cobwebs suddenly spun around me. Before I knew it, I was hanging in a giant cobweb nest! I was in another spread out eagle position. Fang stood there satisfied with his work and clapped his hands.

'I love you Raven, baby. Why don't you accept my proposal?' he said smugly. He began climbing on his own web onto me! Now I knew how insects felt when they were stuck in a web!

His face was inches away from mine. I squirmed. It was disgusting. A giant spider head staring down at you, maliciously and lips smacking. He was about to press his disgusting lips to mine. I closed my eyes. I rather get kissed by Slade or Red X than this ugly monster!

'Get away from her you monster!' a voice yelled.

Suddenly a red cross narrowly landed next to my head! 'Watch where you throwing that toy Red X!' I yelled.

Red X appeared but this time, Slade landed next to him. Argh! Not more villains!!

'Hey you! Raven's mine!' Red X shouted at Slade.

Slade only crossed his arms and replied coolly. 'Get lost you amateur. Raven's mine!'

'Amateur! Wait till I get my hands on your scrawny neck!' Red X challenged as he brought out another cross.

'Hah! An amateur like you playing with toys? Do you think you can simply defeat me? Slade? Bring it on!' Slade roared.

'If you are competing for Raven, count me in!' Fang leaped into the scene. Soon the three villains battled out one another. Crosses, bombs, rods, spit(!) were flying everywhere!

Just then I slipped off my cloak and landed on ground safely. I held out my communicator and dialed for anyone's help!

'Calling all Titans, anyone! This is Raven and I'm at the Titan's Tower. I've been attacked by three villains, Fang, Slade and Red X. Kid Flash is down. This is an urgent call! Anyone! Please help.' I ended. I hope someone would eventually come.

'Calling the Titans, dear?' a cold voice sounded. My eyes widened. I knew the voice. Adonis! There he was, with his sinister grin and giant robotic body.

True enough, he was there staring down at me. 'I love you Raven. Let's make a kingdom together!'

Frustrated, I raised my hand and squarely shot him in the shoulder. He toppled over. I smiled at myself. 'The bigger they are, the easier they fall!'

'Hah!! I told you Raven would reject you!' another voice crackled. It was Dr Light. Another robot guy! Urgh…'Raven…on the other hand would prefer me…'

'AS if!' I yelled. Geez, were the guy oblivious or something? I meant, I actually scared him to death twice already and here he was declaring his love for me.

'There you are, sweetie!' another nerve racking voice sounded and this time was British accented!!

'Oh…no.'

'OH YES! MAD MOD IS HERE!!' he screamed as he waved a staff around!

Dr Light reacted too slowly. He was knocked to the ground by Mad Mod.

He began wrapping his arms around me. 'Get off you old hag!!' I screamed as I struggled to get his hands off me. Too bad, his arms had snaked around my waist. I could hear him laugh. 'Yes dear, every jolly British King needs a Queen! Hahahaha!'

Reacting quick enough, I screamed at the fighting trio. 'Red X! Slade! Fang! Help me!'

The three immediately stopped their fighting. They turned and looked at me at my 'helpless' state. Time for more acting. 'Help me guys! I'll kiss anyone who is the last man standing!'

I smiled innocently at my cheesy acting. Every guy was so angry they didn't careless how bad my acting was. 'And whoever wins the round will..eh-hem( I acted shyly here) from me.' That ought to work!

Suddenly every guy flared. Even Adonis and Dr Light got up. Mad Mod let go of me. 'Alrighty then! If that's how this lady wants it to be! Let this be a battle for her love!'

He suddenly shot out a few lasers towards the trio. They scattered. Now everyone ignored me. They were all fighting for the fittest. All I did was watch and hope the Titans would come any minute now…

'Looking for me?' Kid Flash's voice rang through my ear.

'Kid Flash.' I exclaimed. 'I thought you fell and…glad you're okay.'

He grinned mischievously. 'Whoa…now what's happening here?' he turned to see five villains battling out one another.

'Let's go! I don't want to hang around here…' I said monotonously.

'RAVEN!' another surprise villian! A hand was placed on my shoulder.

Without turning to see who it was, I grabbed the hand and flipped my attacker over my head! Whoa, who knew I could do that! But anyway…I saw something green sprawling on the floor.

'Raven!'

'Rae!' suddenly familiar voice called my name.

'Robin!' I exclaimed. 'Cyborg!' and then I stared at the green lump beneath me. 'Beastboy!'

'Raven! I've been looking all over the place for you! Thank God you're alright!' Robin was about to hug me but then Cyborg cut in.

'What do you mean 'YOU'VE' been looking all over the place.' He snapped. 'If I could remember, we were ALL doing it at the SAME TIME!'

I looked behind Cyborg to find Aqualad, Speedy, Mas and Menos but no Bumblebee. They really did hurt her.

I turned to Cyborg. 'Cyborg, how could you do it to her. She loved you…'

He stared at me quizzically. Then he replied and shrugged the question off, 'Hahah well…she did? Too bad.'

Before I could yell Aqualad suddenly went up to me and grabbed my hand. 'Rae! I'm so sorry about what had happened. If we could continue what we were doing-'

'You guys really did hurt her!' I said as calmly as I could.

The guys just stared at me. Drooling but almost shocked.

'Hmph, Rae.' Speedy was one of the guys who called me by that. He swept his hand over his hair. 'We have no idea what you're talking about. But…'

He then ran up to me and pushed Aqualad away. 'It's clear the blue boy had traumatized you. But if you ever need someone to rely on…' he smirked and then was about to kiss my hand! 'I'm at your service!'

I swiped my hand away before he could kiss it. 'Liars! You all are! You all almost murdered Bumblebee all because of me! Snap out of it guys!'

Mas and Menos now came up to me and grabbed both my legs. 'We're Not In a Spell Pretty Raven!' they sang. 'We're more lovable than Speedy! Take us!!'

'Raven's MINE!' Beastboy suddenly jumped and hugged me from behind.

Suddenly the boys were crowding over me. Most were trying to hug and kiss me! Ewww!!

'Kid Flash! A little Help here!!' I screamed. Kid Flash tried but he was only pushed away by the horde.

The villains! They were too preoccupied defeating one another to see how I was.

'Hey you Villians!!!' I yelled loudly enough for them to hear. Suddenly, everyone came to a standstill. I cleared my throat and then began. 'Get You Asses Here!'

Suddenly every villain faced the Titans vice versa. They stood opposite of one another. Robin stood opposite Slade, who both glared at each other angrily.

'Slade.' Robin addressed.

'Robin…' Slade replied.

'How dare you try destroying the purity of our Goddess! It is UNFORGIVABLE!' Robin accused.

'ME? ' Slade pretended to look hurt. 'I would Never do such a thing to upset the Goddess herself!!'

Aqualad looked at the villain standing right in front of him. Red X. 'I bet you never kissed Rae ever before.' He whispered nastily.

Red X pretended to yawn. 'Hah! I have to admit no.' he then smiled maliciously and said. 'But I had her all over me. And oh, what a wonderful feeling aaahhhh…'

Aqualad's face turned red in anger. 'How dare you…your filthy body is…Pathethic! How dare you! I shall take my revenge and then Rae will be mine!'

'I'll see you try!'

Beastboy glanced nervously at the villain he was about to face. Mad Mod. He shivered.

'Hey ya green lump! And what do you have for me eh?' he snickered. 'I hope not pigeon poo! Get it!! MUAahhaha!'

Beastboy clenched his fist. 'This is for Raven. Psychos like you deserve to be at her mercy!'

Here's the list then.

Robin versus Slade…

Aqualad versus Red X…

Beastboy versus Mad Mod…

Cyborg versus Adonis…

Mas and Menos versus Dr Light…

Speedy versus Fang…

They all began swearing at one another and exchanging a few words. Suddenly all was quiet and then every head turned to look at me.

'What?' I yelled in frustration.

'Start the match, dear.' Mad Mod answered.

Beastboy growled at him and said to me. 'Just whistle Rae!'

'Whistle?' I glanced at Kid Flash who nodded. I whistled. Suddenly the whole place was in a mess. Everyone was battling their opponents. It was chaotic.

'Let's go!' I said to Kid Flash. He nodded.

He faced his back at me. 'Hop on! I hope I could carry you.'

I agreed. 'But where are we going?'

'To get that spell lifted off you, that's where we're going!' he replied. 'Now hop on!'

As I did so, a hand reached out for my ankle. It was Slade!

'Let go of me!' I tried shaking him off. He was on the ground, crawling towards me. Either he had knocked Robin out for a moment or the other way round. 'Where are you going my sweet little bird?'

Kid Flash then stepped over his hand. I could hear the bones crack. Slade yelled in agony. 'Why you little-'

Before he could finish, everything went blurry. I could only see blur images. Sights and sounds were zooming past us as if nothing was happening. Was this how it was like to have super speed? If it was, it was just a cool and unbelievable sensation I ever felt!

Suddenly everything came to a halt. I was somewhere unknown…Kid Flash came to an abrupt halt and scanned around the area.

I was not in the open streets no more. I was somewhere different…in a hideout. It wasn't particularly as posh as the Titan's tower but it was comfortable enough with beanbags and a big tv screen. The walls were metal plated and…

'THIS IS THE HIVE FIVE's HIDEOUT!' I yelled as it came to my realization. 'You set me up! How dare you!'

'Rae! No it's not what you think it is!' he protested as he raised both his hands into the air as if to surrender.

'I Trusted You, you sneak!' I yelled back.

_Clash!_

Something dropped to the ground with a huge clashing sound! I turned sharply to the sliding door to find Jinx, the cursed witch staring back at me with nonplussed expression. Her Asian takeaway noodles (probably her super!) scattered all over the floor.

'You brought HER in!?' Jinx finally broke the awkward silence. 'She's…SHE MADE THE OTHER GUYS GO…urgh! They are bewitched!' she yelled.

Jinx then went up to me and raised her hand for a fight. I was ready for the incoming attack.

'NO!' Kid Flash stepped between us. 'Rae's here to help! Jinx, please stop it…'

Jinx's expression softened. 'But…but she-'

'She's our ally.' He added. 'There's something fishy going on and I'm going to help her whether you like it or not.'

Jinx glared at me hatefully, and then her expression softened as she turned back to Kid Flash. Using her powers she cleaned up the mess and was about to head towards the door.

Suddenly she turned to meet Kid Flash's gaze. 'No, you must be bewitched too! I can't take any chances!'

Kid Flash smiled and laughed sheepishly. 'Erm, hahah don't worry, Rae had her blindfold on from the start. I haven't seen her enchanting eyes at all.'

'But you were watching the TV when she appeared! You were with the guys!' Jinx protested.

Kid Flash tensed and shook his head. 'Jinx, I didn't bring Rae to you so you can take it out on her. As far as I'm concerned, Rae doesn't bother me at all.'

'Not as much as you do…' he added as he suddenly sped off and came back in a blink of an eye with a rose in his hand. 'Forgive me? I will tell you the next time I take matters in my hands…'

Jinx blushed. Pah! Did I really HAVE to see the two lovebirds goggling at one another. I simply turned away and rolled my eyes behind my blindfold.

Soon Jinx left us alone. It was me and the fastest boy on earth left. Soon, after the awkward silence, he stood still and said, 'She won't be bothering us any more Rae. Isn't that great?'

Somehow it didn't sound like a cheeky Kid Flash I knew. He was actually serious! He still haven't turned around.

'Ermm...can I ask you a question?' I hesitated. It might be a bad move.

After a few long seconds, he replied. 'Yea sure. So what is it?'

He still haven't turned around. I was really suspicious now. He was there when he saw me on TV and I wasn't blindfolded at that time. Slowly, I got the question out of my quivering lips.

'Since when you called me Rae?'

Silence…

It was silent for a while until, he finally turned facing me, another rose in his hand but this time it was a black one. His face was nothing but serious written all over his face.

'There's no point hiding it now.' He said coolly as he smiled and looked up at the ceiling. He chuckled to himself. 'Ahahah Rae, I shouldn't have underestimated you from the start…'

Suddenly he stopped smiling and turned to face me once more. There was no smile, no warmth and no cheekiness there. It was simply a stern face.

He finally mouthed the words I hardly expected. Suddenly it was as if the world was still and time stopped.

I just stood there, jaw dropped about a mile. Sense of adrenaline stuck me.

It was impossible!

(END of Chapter)

* * *

Well, how did you like it? I hope it was well written.Reviews!! Come on!! Gimme me some ideas and new 'victims'! LOL 

It would be really much appreciated. The story is rated T from this chapter onwards. Just a reminder if anything you read sounds unpleasant then-

- Fyi -


	6. End

I know I haven't updated for ages! I'm sorry! I'm in my major exam year! As you've noticed I've not updated anything since 2007 and that's like...3 years ago and it's hard to believe I'm in college right now. The reason for writing this is obviously to put a finality to the fervent belief that I'm ever going to update. I'm really sorry to say that it's not going to happen anymore. I hate to say this but the probability of me writing on Fan Fiction is extremely improbable.

But I would like to say a big thank you for your support and continuous enthusiasm that you've given me throughout the years I've been actively writing on Fan Fiction. I remembered how all you readers made my day whenever I post a chapter online. To see the increasing number of reviews also thrills my sense of achievement. As much as I like to finish them all, I simply can't. I'm majoring in Art & Design and will soon go to University so my focus is very much on Art.

I'm also currently trying to publish an actual book that I've written this summer holiday. Written for my EPQ under AQA, it's entitled **Death Carnivale** and it's a Sci-fi/Romance novel that targets teenagers-young adults. Solely started to improve on my English before my GCSEs, this became a project that grew into bigger possibilities. Because of the vast involvement of ideas and the positive reviews from my close friends, I've decided to take this story a step further. Hopefully, once this summer holiday is over, I'll send it for publishing with the help of my English teacher (who happens to be a brother of a famous author). Despite knowing the stringent body of the Publishing Industry after my EPQ, I intend to get it published whether it takes me 5 or even 20 years!

Writing has always been undoubtedly one of the few things that I love and I will never quit. I'm hoping to take a degree under Creative Writing after my art degree. I'm writing this note and posting it up on every other story I've written not because I'm saying my days in Fan Fiction ends here but to say that, Fan Fiction is the catalyst of my career and ambitions. So thank you Fan Fiction and of course, my drive to write would never be possible without the continuous support from my close friends, family and of course, you reviewers.

Thank you so much for every review and critique you've made so far. It has indeed drove me to my favoured career path. Please support me on **DeviantArt **( .com/ ) if possible. And if you're interested in my fictional story or about publishing, gladly drop an email and I'll be more than happy to help.

Love,

**FyiXXX**


End file.
